Knife
Knife was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 4. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars. He returned once again to Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites. Sandbox Big Brother 4 "Hey guys I'm Knife and I love Chipotle and Parks & Rec. I come from Survivor lobby and have been on EM for almost a year now. I'm looking forward to meeting some of those cool Sandbox people I hear about and hopefully grab the gold in the process!" During week 1 he managed to win the PoV but he decided not to use it, keeping MrMongrel and Sodadoda1 as the final nominees. During week 4 he managed to win the HoH. He decided to nominate Merlot and bone. After the latter won the PoV and saved herself, he decided to renominate MajesticTerrapin on her place. Merlot was evicted in a 8-2 vote. During week 7 he won the PoV but decided not to use it, keeping Forrest and 1Candy1 as the final nominees. During week 9 he won the HoH. He decided to nominate Ohdearmycatisgone and 1Candy1. The former was then evicted in a 4-0 vote. During week 10, while initially managing to avoid the block, he fell nominated alongside 1Candy1 once dyke used the PoV to save himself. He managed to survive with a 2-1 vote. During week 11 he managed to win the HoH. He decided to nominate itxLuca and dyke but when the former won the PoV, he renominated Natacha. dyke was evicted in a 2-0 vote. During week 12, itxLuca won the HoH and decided to nominate him and Schikgil. After itxLuca won the PoV, and decided not to use it, Natacha cast the single vote to evict him. This was his Jury Speech. He decided to vote for itxLuca to win. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed." Knife was the eighteenth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 4 representative, alongside 1Candy1, dyke, Schikgil and ItxLuca. During week 6, FannyChmelar won the HoH and nominated him and killic33. Then nominations stayed the same. Luckily for him, he managed to survive the block in a 7-4 vote. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Sandbox Big Brother Fans vs Favorites "Look mom, I'm a Favorite! Hey, I'm Knife, a teacher from DC who lives in SC now. I like Chipotle, TV, and coming up short in ORGs apparently. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pjpQot6J7k " Knife was one of the nine favorites of the season. Competition and Jokers History Keys Order History Voting History Trivia * During Sandbox Big Brother 3 he had a draft team consisting of: Jpriced, Vibrage, Vibrage and FFSierraDamnThomas. * Knife, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, getting 3rd place in EMBB7. * He is the oldest participant in the series at the time his season happened. * During Touchy Subjects, he got voted for Who is really running the game?, Who would you keep in touch with when the game ends?, Who do you respect the most?, Who would be the best at real life Big Brother?, Who is most likely to be cast in an All Stars season?, Who is the most likely to take over the world?, and Who do you want to vote out next? * During SBBB4 he was drafted by past Sandbox Big Brother players: lazershus, Zarfot, Markus. * He was the winner of the "Player of the Season" Award. * He was a runner-up for "Host's Favorite", "Best Diary Room", and "Should Sign Up to IRL Big Brother" Awards. * Just like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, he is currently participating in the Sandbox Survivor series.